nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
-Old Tales and Civilization's- (mythology + old Civilization's)
<~-The Tale of Two Sisters-~> Many millions of years ago, the god of the solar system Dloreigan met his wife, Sif. Sif was the goddess of a comet, when her comer drifted into Dloreigan's system they fell in love. But Sif, tethered to her comet was forced to leave. But this not before she conceived many children but the two of this tale are [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal Serena'l]. and Freanya was the goddess of nature and kindness, freedom, and animals. Her weapon was a bronze sword, the sword of summer. It was forged in the deep caverns of [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi]]. Serenal was the goddess of wealth, gold, war, and jealousy. Her weapon was a [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal%27s_Whip whip], this whip took some of your life force, thus killing mortals and depleting other gods of there power. They lived on the planet Aurdovi, The planet of Gold. The sister's lived in harmony for thousands of years, while civilization developed on Aurdovi. The Geks. there were two empires on Aurdovi. The Glora's and the Alixin's. The Alixin's believed in fairness and were overall peaceful. Thus following the path of Freanya. The Glora's however, were not. The Glora's were violent, rude, and greedy. They followed the path of Serenal. The sister's got in a fight, Serenal had accused Freanya of stealing some of her gold. Thus a war. The empires took their sides, Alixin with Freanya and Glora with Serenal. After months of fighting, the Glora's claimed victory, burning the Alixin's empire to the ground, raiding and pillaging their towns.The goddess's relayed on there followers for power, Freanya, all off her followers dead or taken as slaves, was powerless compared to Serenal's newfound power, being the Glora's patron goddess, Serenal requested her army to apprehend her sister. Freanya, nearly powerless had to rely of her only weapon, her sword. But even that was not enough, she had been taken captive. Her sword lost, she was at the mercy of her violent and power-drunk sister. One of her lost followers, a slave girl. had heard they had taken Freanya captive and had ran away to rescue her. She had stolen the sword and helped Freanya escape. Freanya, strengthened by her savior. They were fleeing to the nearby forest. But as they fled, Serenal realized what had happened, and went after them with her whip. After Freanya had been dealt many blows from the whip, each taking some of her remaining power. She had been reduced to little more that a nature nymph. Dloregain appeared in the sky, mad at his daughter. He turned Serenal's whip into the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal%27s_Whip whip plant]. His other daughter, Freanya lay dying, her servant at her side. Dloregain then watched his daughter die, he watched as her spirit flowed into the world. The Glora's even without there goddess, thrived. ultimately becoming the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Chia Chia]. The whip plant spread across the planet, forever angry and harms any being that nears, Freanya became part of Aurdovi. her spirit allowing the animals to live longer lives. Dloregain returned to his throne, to watch over his many other children. Category:Mythology Category:Myths Category:Goddess